A Silent Goodbye
by Yami Bakura's Twin Soul
Summary: Kenshin's past has haunted him for too long, and thoughts of it possibly repeating face him with a tough decition. Will his decition affect his friends badly enough to follow him? What secret lies within the past that no one, not even Kenshin knows about?
1. thoughts

This first chapter is Kenshins thoughts, and the parenthisis is whats going on around him. This is only the first chapter and the actual plot will begin next chapter so if you want to know what happens I have to get at least four reviews. K? Thanks.  
  
It's amazing how short a split second can be. Yet it can be so long. So many things can occur in such a short amount of time. You could win a race, have an accadent, or accadently kill someone. Yes, it is truely amazing how it takes only a split second to know someones life has ended. So it is with me. Strange to think that me, Battousai, would have cared for the life of a single woman when I had killed so many people. But I did care, deeply. Wouldn't you care if you got all you needed to be happy, to have someone to care for and truely love, then have them taken away by your own hand? It would devistate anyone.  
I remember thinking that when it happened. It wasn't too long ago. Not for me anyway. People have forgotten, but I know I never will. Often I have thought of joining her, but I decide otherwise thinking that something better would come into my life. It did. Kaoru is very dear to me and thats why past thoughts have come back to haunt me. First Tomoe, then Kaoru gets kidnapped and the past almost repeats itself. So many things have happened to her. So many times have I come close to loosing her. I am the reason as to why her life is at risk all the time. People haven't forgotten about my past, and I don't blame them with all the things I've done. It does seem hard to forget.  
If I left this world would I be loosing her anyway? I would still be watching her right? She would be so sad though. I dont want her to cry. I don't want her to miss me. I know Yahiko would cry with Kaoru. He'll get over it quickly though. Sanousuke would panic at first but he wouldn't cry. They would certianly miss me. I dont want anyone to miss me in fact. I don't deserve to be cared for. After all I've done, I don't deserve to live. I suppose that in the long run it would be best if I died. Yes, my decition has been made. (Kenshin unsheathes his sword) I have to go before anyone else gets hurt.  
It's funney, when I think back to all the people I've killed I had always wondered what it felt like. Now I will know what Tomoe and every other person before and after her felt. This sword will do no good though. The tip is blunt. I'd rather not cut my wrists. No, I want to feel what they felt. What she felt. (Searches dojo untill he finds a good sword and returns to his room.)  
Funney, I didn't run into anyone. Not Kaoru or, anyone. It's best that way. This sword looks rather familiar.... no, hm.....yes, it is. Strange, I thought it had been gotten rid of. Well, I suppose not. (Hears someone enter the Dojo.) I'd better do it now. (Kenshin runs the sword through him and pulls it back out. White hot pain courses through him as blood seeps out through the wound. His vision starts to go blurry. he hears faint voices calling to him)  
Kao....ru? No...i'm sorry Kaoru...i'm sorry. (All goes black)   
  
The fact that the dojo was empty is importiant so if you want to know why...review. I dont mind flames as long as its constructive and not against the plot unless you have a better way for me to set it up. Otherwise I don't want to hear it. IT MUST BE CONSTRUCTIVE! Lots of things are coming up so.....REVIEW OR YOULL MISS OUT!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Birthday

Before anything else, thank you everyone! And yes its alright if the review isn't a flame and non constructive. I just don't like being yelled at for something stupid.  
Okay now, here is the second chapter...YAY! Kinda. This is now the actual story. This is occuring as Kenshin is in his room thinking, which was the first chapter. So now without further adeu I present: A Silent Goodbye.   
  
It was the morning of the 20th of June. Mrs. Kaoru and Yahiko were setting things up outside for Kenshin's birthday. "Remind me again, why didn't we think of this sooner?", asked Yahiko as he placed the sake together on one side of the yard.  
Kaoru placed the dished beside the wine. "We'll I did think of it earlyer, it's just I thought it would be best not to give any sign of a party before his birthday.", she answered.  
"I hope you're not going to cook. You don't want him to gag do you?", said Yahiko. Kaoru growled.  
"SHUT UP YAHIKO UNLESS YOU WANT TO GO HUNGRY! NOW HELP ME SET THIS UP! UNLESS YOU WANT TO GET A BEATING! AND JUST TO MAKE YOU HAPPY I"M TELLING YOU THAT MEGUMI IS GOING TO BE COOKING THE MEAL!" The look on her face got Yahiko working again.  
Sanosuke walked into the yard with the table and put it down in the middle of the yard. "Don't you think its weird that Kenshin's not up yet? I'm not saying it would be good for him to be up since were preparing everything but I never knew him to be sleeping this late.", said Sanosuke.  
"I told him he should go ahead and rest because I noticed he was having trouble sleeping last night. I hope nothing is bothering him too much. Yahiko, put the plates in place please." Kaoru put the cups and sake in place and arranged them neatly. "I've been noticing that he's been having trouble sleeping. The time he does get to sleep he has nightmares and cries out...Tomoe..." she stopped and thought about the name. "I also hear him crying out 'She's dead she's dead.' I'm a bit worried. I hope this'll cheer him up."  
"Well, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. It happens every once in a while, and I bet it has something to with his past. It haunts him now. I'm sure this'll make him feel alot better. It should take his mind off things." said Sanosuke.  
"I wonder who that Tomoe girl is though. I bet she's hot. Looks like you're being replaced Kaoru!." Yahiko giggled but was cut off immediatly by an angry Kaoru strangling him.  
"YOU TAKE THAT BACK YAHIKO! THAT'S NOT FUNNEY! I'LL KILL YOU FOR IT!" Yahiko flailed around choking and gaging.  
" Cough Sputter Sorry! gag IM SORRY! choke" Kaoru let go but she was still furious. Sanosuke was laghing at Yahiko and Yahiko was on his knees trying to catch his breath.  
Megumi appeared with two baskets full of food and placed them at the end of the low table. "Here's the food. Should I set it up now?", asked Megumi  
"Yeah go ahead.", answered Mrs. Kaoru. The food was the last thing to be placed and everyone looked at their work. Mrs. Kaoru turned to everyone and said, "Okay, I'll go get Kenshin. You guys stay here and wait." She enered the Dojo and walked towards Kenshins room. It's kinda quiet in there. Maybe he's still sleeping. Then she heard something. The unsheathing of a sword.  
Kaoru opened the rice paper door and stood there immoble. She had to move before he....too late. She watched in horror as a blade ran through Kenshin. Kenshin let out a soft cry and his eyes opened wide with pain although he couldn't see. He quickly pulled the sword out and Kaoru screamed. Crimson red blood poured out of him as he fell into her arms. A puddle formed on the floor and blood covered Kaoru.  
He looked up at her with unseeing eyes. "Kao....ru? No...i'm sorry Kaoru...i'm sorry." She screamed as he let his last breath escape his lips. He became limp in her arms and Sanosuke ran into the room.  
He saw the blood and the sword. He ran over to Kaoru and took Kenshin from her. "KENSHIN!", he shook him," KENSHIN NO! MEGUMI! COME QUICK!" Sanosuke kept shaking his friend but knew it was too late.  
When Megumi entered the room and saw what had happened she knew it was too late. She ran over to Kenshin and checked his puls. With a heavey heart she said, "He's gone." Kaoru let out a peircing scream of terror and Sano stood up with Kenshin still in his arms. He turned around and saw Yahiko in the doorway. He stood there with his face as white as Kenshin's now was. Sanosuke stood there immoble and Yahiko started to shake and fell to his knees. A small whisper escaped his lips, "Why?"  
"Yahiko, you should leave here.", said Sanosuke. Yahiko shook his head slowly and put his face in his hands.  
Then with a speed almost as fast as Kenshin he ran over to Sano and started beating on the lifeless body screaming. "STOP IT KENSHIN I KNOW YOUR ALIVE! COME BACK! COME BACK! NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! YOU CANT LEAVE ME! KENSHIN!" Megumi pulled Yahiko away and held the sobbing boy in her arms.  
Kaoru stood up and took Kenshin from Sanosuke. She walked outsids and sat under a cherry tree. For a moment everyone watched her as she stroked his head and sang softly. They heard her soft voice singing over Yahiko's sobs. They remember hearing Kenshin sing it once before.  
  
Hold me tonight love  
Hold me tonight  
Hold me before the morning comes  
Sing to me softly  
Sing to me sweetly  
Sing me that you'll return  
I will wait here forever  
Waiting for you  
I will wait here forever  
till you return  
Sing to me softly  
Sing to me sweetly  
Sing to me your silent goodbye  
Sing to me a silent goodbye  
  
Did I make anyone cry? The song is one I wrote and I decided that it was good to use it. There's more to it than that though and the whole song will unfold by the end of the story. That's where I got the title from. So...anyone like? Next chapter will come after I get a few reviews. Probably another four unless I get impatient. A surprize is coming up so this isn't the end. Remember, a review must be constructive if it is to be a flame. Arigato gozaimas! Ja matta! 


	3. The mystery

Righty now. Chapter three comin up! This is getting rather depressing no? Well, it get's weird. But that won't be starting now. Not really. Anywho. DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMAS TOMODAICHI! If you don't know what that means...it means thank you very much friends. For without you I would feel like a worthless writer. If i dont get reviews, it doesn't go on. Got it?How long does it take anyway? Two minutes? A 'very good contiue' is acceptable. Disclamer: i forgot one the last two chapters. I don't own ny anime. Literally. The most that is mine is my drawing of Maya on my wall. She's from yu yu hakusho.  
  
The funeral took place in the yard. Kenshin was buried beneath his favorite tree and his sword was buried with him. All the things that had been prepared for his birthday had been put away. Kaoru stayed for a long time. There was something that had been bothering her thoughts. That other sword he had she has never seen before. She never had it and didn't know where it came from. It bothered her that there was something in her house she didn't know about. Could it be that someone had planned this? It wasn't possible. No one can controll Kenshins thoughts except...Kenshin. Still, there was something wrong with the picture.  
Kaoru looked to where Kenshin now rested and silently began to cry. A song kept going through her mind. It was the song she had sung to him. She had heard him sing it before but she had only caught bits and peices till she could sing a part of it. She wondered what the whole song was. The thought of him was becoming more and more painful. Soon her silent tears were burning down her face. Her breathing became harder and harder with each intake of breath.  
The wind blew and felt icy on her tear stained face as her pain flowed out through her tears. It began to rain. The sky had become a shadowy grey and the rain began to fall slowly. It didn't take long for it to become a downpour of water. Kaoru didn't want to leave him though. She couldn't. She raised her head to the falling heavens and cried out with all her pain and lonelyness, "KENSHIN!!!!!!!WHY? " Her hands sunk into the mud and she dug her fingers deep into it.  
It took her a while to realize that someone was with her. Yahiko had sat down beside her and buried his face in her chest. He was in as much pain as her. Kenshin was almost a father figure to him. He was so deeply affected by it that he had not spoken a word since the event. It was as though his voice had followed Kenshin. Yahiko looked out and saw small rivers and puddles forming in the yard. The thing was, he didn't see rivers and puddles of rain water, he saw blood running through the yard. He turned his head to the Dojo and look into one of the rooms. It seemed empty but he saw a figure walk into it. The figure looked like Kenshin. He knew he was seeing things.  
The rain turned into hail but neither of them left. They were numb from everything that had been going on. Yahiko didn't see what happened that day but somehow he knew and it played over and over in his mind. That sword on the floor covered in blood was firmly placed in his mind. He had to get it. To look at it. He needed that sword. His only problem was that he didn't know where they put it. They never told him what happened to it.  
Sanosuke had come out and picked up Kaoru while Megumi picked up Yahiko to take them inside. It had been hardest on those two. They didn't struggle at all but Yahiko had a glazed look in his eyes.  
Inside, the dojo was cold. Kaoru and Yahiko were placed in their beds for the moment. No one ate that day. The same thing had been running through everyone's minds. Where did that sword come from and why did he do it? It didn't make sense to anyone. Hadn't he been happy? Sanosuke had been trying not to cry in front of anyone. When he was alone he would but when he wasn't he had to strain himself to keep it all in.  
Megumi was taking it in a similar way except that her tears would fall so silently you wouldn't realize it. No one seemed noticed Yahiko walk by except Sanousuke. No one seemed to care except Sanosuke. He was secretly watching Yahiko and Kaoru just in case of anything bad occuring all over again. Yahiko was looking for the sword. He looked in closets and rooms till he found an abandoned closet with the sword in it. he knew it was the one because of the bloodstains. He took it and kneeled in the middle of the room with it in hand. His mind seemed to be made up.  
He unsheathed the sword and looked at it. Towards the base of the blade he saw a small carvind of the name 'Tomoe'. He almost didn't see it but it was there. It was erased from his thoughts as he thought of Kenshin. It wasn't fair. He held the sword with the end against him ready to run it through when strong arms pulled it out of his grasp.  
Yahiko flailed around with one thought going through his mind, he had to get that sword back. He felt himself being lifted and Sanosuke's voice. "YAHIKO! STOP RIGHT NOW! ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE THINGS WORSE? EVERYONE'S GONE THROUGH ENOUGH WITH SHINTA GONE!" Yahiko stopped. Shinta? He thought. Why did he call him Shinta? Yahiko looked up at Sanosuke with a puzzled look on his face. As though sensing his question Sanosuke said, "His parents named him Shina Himura. That was his real name. He told me that a few months ago." Yahiko was much calmer but everyone watched him more closely. Everyone saw the open closet and saw that there was a peice of paper on the floor in front of it. The top half was gone but there was what seemed to be a song on it.  
Hold me tonight love  
Hold me tonight  
Hold me till the morning dawns  
Sing to me softly  
Sing to me sweetly  
Sing to me of your return  
I'll wait here forever  
waiting for you  
I'll wait here forever  
till you return  
Sing to me softly  
Sing to me sweetly  
Sing to me your silent goodbye  
Sing to me a silent goodbye  
  
Tell me you love me  
Love of my life  
Tell me you love me  
One last time  
For if you leave forever  
I'll have that one thought  
So I can keep going  
My silent goodbye  
  
So anyone like? Please review. The only reason I updated is because I saw I was put on two people's author alert list and on one favorites list. Not to mention the one review. If you like it say so or you wont get to read more. I know one author has me on author alert list and they havent reviewed. You can do that too but i would like some feedback. That way I know how well i'm doing. If you don't like something about the story i'll fix it so you can enjoy it more. Unless it hase somthing to do with the events in the story. That is set. It won't change. Sorry. My friend loves Kenshin too. He did exist and his real name was Kawakami Genzai. He got beheaded though in the fourth year of the meiji government in 1871. Yes I am very informed. By the way, if you wish to email me about anything you may. I accept them willingly. An email would enshoure (Did i spell that right?)continuation of the story but I still want reviews above anything else. Arigato gozaimas. Ja matta tomodaichi! 


	4. The stranger

Domo arigato gozaimas tomodaichi! Sachi...sono desu! Um...if you don't know what that means it's okay. I have to speak the language too. Well, thank you all. I shall now continue. Once again...thank you. And now for chapter four: The stranger   
Kaoru found out about Yahiko and didn't touch him since the incadent. She took it as a deep offense and Yahiko plunged into a deeper depression. He had not eaten at all and started to look weak with exaustion. Sanousuke tried to convince Kaoru to at least speak to the boy. She just began yelling, crying, and waving her bokken around in anger. ( "HE ALWAYS HAD NO CONSIDERATION FOR MY FEELINGS! IT WAS ALWAYS 'BUSU! BUSU! YOU COOK HORRIBLY!' I TAUGHT HIM WHAT HE WANTED TO LEARN AND HOW DOES HE REPAY ME? NEVER DID HE REALLY CARE! I DON'T CARE IF HE'S DEPRESSED! HE'S NOT THE ONLY ONE IN THIS HOUSE! COMFORT HIM YOURSELF!")  
The days were the same except for the talking that began once again. Kaoru still woulden't interac with Yahiko and Yahiko didn't start eating till he got sick. Megumi was taking care of him when she came. It was a saturday when it happened. Everyone was outside doing whatever when a woman enterd the yard. Her eyes looked as though they had a sorrowful hope in them. She looked as meloncholey as them. Her face was pale and her cloths showed she was a woman of class. Indeed, she looked like the perfect Japanese woman. Megumi walked over to the woman and welcomed her.  
"We don't often get visitors. We have not seen you around these parts are you new here? Do you wish to come in?", she asked.  
"I wish to speak to Kenshin Himura." Megumi's face fell. No one had spoken his name in so long it sounded unwelcome.  
"I see you do not know. Kenshin is dead." Megumi answerd. It pained her to speak his name. The womans eyes drifted to the cherry tree.  
"I have no place to stay." she said with her eyes still on the space beneath the tree." If it is alright I wish to stay before leaving. I promise it will not be for long. Just untill I know where to go."  
"You must ask Kaoru. She's over there." Megumi pointed toward Kaoru who was tending to a few plants in the yard. The woman walked toward her.  
"I am told you are Kaoru? I wish to stay for a moment since I have no where else to go. I was directed to you for permission. I will leave as soon as I know where I am to go." Kaoru stared at her bankly and though for a moment. She didn't want any strangers visiting but before she said anything against it she found herself allowing the stranger to stay.  
"I would like to know your name though. Just so that I am more curtious."  
"For now I wish not to reveal my name. I hope you don't mind." The woman looked hopefuly at Kaoru and Kaoru nodded. She then got up and showed the woman to her room. Nothing was said untill the next day.  
The woman was helping Kaoru cook when she began to sing. It began absentmindedly and Kaoru didn't pay attention to it till she recognized a few words:  
You said you'd never leave me.  
You said youd never go  
But now your slipping slowly  
moving on to better people  
I see now that you have to leave  
It is not of your choice  
  
I promise I will not cry  
as long as you promise me  
Promise me you'll come back  
or at least hold me one more time  
I wish to feel your warmth  
one last time  
  
Hold me tonight love  
Hold me tonight  
Hold me till the morning dawns  
Sing to me softly  
Sing to me sweetly  
Sing to me of your return  
I'll wait here forever  
waiting for you  
I'll wait here forever  
till you return  
Sing to me softly  
Sing to me sweetly  
Sing to me your silent goodbye  
Sing to me a silent goodbye  
  
Tell me you love me  
Love of my life  
Tell me you love me  
One last time  
For if you leave forever  
I'll have that one thought  
So I can keep going  
My silent goodbye  
  
Kaoru had stopped to listen to the song. Something strange was happening indeed. "Where did you hear that song?" she asked curiously.  
"I wrote it soon after my feancae died. I loved him very much but I found someone better who loved me very much also. He is gone now too. My story is a sad and lonely one but I wish not to bore you with such tales. I feel uncomfortable telling it anyway." Kaoru went back to her cooking. It was still too coincidental. It bothered her for quite a while. Then she couldn't take it. Soon she began to cry. She fell to her he knees and the woman followed to comfort her. "What is it Mrs.Kaoru?"  
"Kenshin - sang that - song." Her pain was pouring out once again. Then anger swelled. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ANYWAY TO DISTURB OUR PEACE?! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO DO WITH KENSHIN?!"  
The woman sighed. "I knew him once. He wasn't the Kenshin you know now though. He was the Hitokiri Battousai then. He liked that song very much and learned it. Then I.....left him. I came back to speak to him since I found out where he lived. I am sorry I botherd you. If you wish me to leave I will." Kaoru shook her head 'no'. The woman helped her up and they continued cooking.  
"When will you tell me your name?" The woman sighed at the question.  
"Did Kenshin ever tell you about his past at all? Anything?" The woman looked at her expectantly.  
"No why?"  
"I'll tell you tomorrow then. You probably haven't heard of me though."   
This is my favorite cliff hanger. Well, this chapter was short but I promise it will be longer. Once again, review. I am flattered at all of the ones that I receive. And just so you know, the author notes aren't alas written by me. I did write the story but because my friend loves Kenshin so much I allow her to do it sometimes. I personally don't have much likeing for him the way she does. (I do think he is the best character in the series though. He is my favorite don't get me wrong. It's the reason i'm writing this.) So if i see to change character, that's why. Once again, emails, and reviews, plus anything else I have mentioned in the last chapter auther not will be counted towards the continuation of the story. Domo arigato gozaimas tomoaichi! Ja matta! Review! 


	5. The Dream

Wow, I never knew. I suppose I am a better writer than I thought. Keep up the reviews! Jut so you know, in case you were wondering why I changed the second genre its because the supernatural events don't come untill.....right about this chapter. Also in this chapter you will know who the mystery person is. I bet you al know now though.Another thing....this chapter is the night of the last chapter so you don't get to know the womans name right away. Well, here comes chapter....... Friend: Wait a sec!I wanna say something Kura! Anywho...yeah this is Shuui- kun's friend. I have been writing in the autors notes. I just wanted to do the disclaimer. Disclaimer: Nither Kura or I own any anime. If we did, Yu Yu hakusho would have happened the way it should have.  
  
Shuui-kun: okay then. thank's for calling me Kura in front of all the fanfiction world. (Not :) ) I could get id of that scentince but I don't think you guys would actually think....um....chapter five: Dream   
Kaoru stood in a feild. It was a cool twilight and the wind blew softly from the darkening sky. The clouds had a red outline on them but that wasn't what she was paying attention to. She was waiting for something. She didn't know what or who but she just knew she had to wait. Then it happened. Kenshin was there in front of her and she reached out to hold him when he began to run away from her. He laughed playfuly and Kaoru joined in with him. He didn' look back at her but kept running and laughing. Then Kaoru stopped and fell to her knees. He ran into the arms of the woman. She stared as tears of joy streamed down the couple's faces.  
Kaoru watched untill a darkness grew around her.No light was visible of either moon or star. All she heard was a voice it was that song but she barely understood the words. Then Kenshin's voice was heard cutting through the silent darkness. "The song will play through your mind untill you find joy in my return if that ever happens. Just wait Kaoru. Please wait. I'm sorry." His soft voice faded but somehow she knew it wasn't him. There was something wrong with the way he said it. Then the scene changed again. It was still dark but a light shown on three figures. Two were men and one was a woman. She recognized the woman instantly. Then she recognized Kenshin. He looked younger. He attacked the third man but the woman got in the way and was killed. Before she died Kaoru saw Kenshin hold the woman. All of a suuden she, Kaoru, was sharing in Kenshin's feelings. He was angry at himself, shocked, and began to fall into a dep depression. Then she watched as the X scar was born.  
Once again the scene changed. Then another voice echoed through a once again dark room. "I will not loose another one." It almost sounded like the womans but it sounded as though someone else was trying to imitate her voice. Pain began to course through her body. then she felt as though she was being strangled . "I WILL NOT LOOSE ANOTHER ONE!"   
Kaoru woke in a cold sweat. That was the first time she had a dream like that. She got up and went to the porch. The sun was just begining to creep over the horizon yet the darkness around her was still more comforting than the dream. This darkness at least had a soft light of the rising sun and falling moon. "Aishiteru Kenshin. Aishiteru.", she whispered. She heard someonecoming and saw the woman. She remembered the dream and like a whisper, a sense of familiarity came over her. She had heard that same story as Kenshin spoke in his sleep. It fit. The realization seemed to come from somewhere outside her mind but that thought soon faded.  
"Are you awake too Mrs. Kaoru?", asked the woman as she sat beside her.  
"Yes. If you don't mind my asking, why are you wake?" Kaoru had a slight suspition that she had to do with the dream.  
"I had a nightmare about my past." This struck Kaoru as extremely odd.  
"You told me you would tell me your name. It is the tomorrow of yesterday now. Will you tell me?" Kaoru looked hopefully at her.  
"Yes. I will tell you that and more. My name is Tomoe....." she stopped at the look of horror on Kaoru's face. "What is it Mrs. Kaoru?"  
"I've heard our name before in Kenshin's dreams. Your supposed to be dead. You cant be alive!" Just as she said that the song began. She once again missed the beggining but it kept going anyway.  
I held you once with confidence  
Knowing you were here  
in my arms  
Making me whole  
  
Tomoe began to speak, "Yes, and that is some of the reason I am now here. I will tell you my story. I had a feance. I loved him very much and he loved me back. Together we were whole. Then Kenshin killed him. He didn't know who I was at the time but it didn't take long for him to find out what had happened. Then we were put into a situation in which he had to pretend to be my husband in order to help him. That was the last event that made me love him. I cared for him and he began to notice. Then he said that he couldn't just pretend to be my husband. We got mrried. I was captured sometime later to lure Kenshin into a trap. By the time he got to me he was weak. I got in the way and he killed me along with my captor..."  
  
You said you'd never leave me.  
You said youd never go  
But now your slipping slowly  
moving on to better people  
I see now that you have to leave  
It is not of your choice  
  
"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! YOU'RE ALIVE!" screamed Kaoru.  
Tomoe looked at her with sad eyes.  
  
I promise I will not cry  
as long as you promise me  
Promise me you'll come back  
or at least hold me one more time  
I wish to feel your warmth  
one last time  
  
"No i'm not." Tomoe reached out her hand and placed it through Kaoru's chest so that it was touching her heart."I am a spirit sent from the spirit world." Kaoru froze in place. It was too much. She was here to take Kenshin. That was what the dream was. It had to be. Tomoe was thre to take Kenshin from her heart.  
  
Hold me tonight love  
Hold me tonight  
Hold me till the morning dawns  
Sing to me softly  
Sing to me sweetly  
Sing to me of your return  
I'll wait here forever  
waiting for you  
I'll wait here forever  
till you return  
Sing to me softly  
Sing to me sweetly  
Sing to me your silent goodbye  
Sing to me a silent goodbye  
  
"YOU CANT TAKE KENSHIN FROM ME FOREVER! YOU CANT HAVE HIM! IF HIS SOUL IS STILL HERE THAN LEAVE IT! HE WANTS TO STAY! LEAVE NOW OR I WILL CALL A MONK OR PRIEST OF SOME SORT TO GET RID OF YOU!" Kaoru was standing in her rage and Tomoe looked at her eith fearful eyes.  
"You don't undrstand let me explain!"  
  
Tell me you love me  
Love of my life  
Tell me you love me  
One last time  
For if you leave forever  
I'll have that one thought  
So I can keep going  
My silent goodbye  
  
Do you realize what is going on now? I bet you may have some idea. Well, send in your guesses. If you get it right I may dedicate this whole story to you. But you have to get it exactly right. Those who are close will get a kiss from your favorite character. Reviewers will also get a kiss but it won't be quite as long. (Dont worry it won't be too much shorter.) So if you want a kiss, Review! (Actually this is Shuui-Kun's friend but he said I could do this if I wanted. I don't even know whats going to happen but I bet he has a good idea. Yes he wrote this chapter he just let me take over this part. You will get your rewards! :) ) Saionara! 


	6. The Demon

Well now. So begins the next chapter. Now you know who the woman is. Now you will know why she's there. It's very interesting and probably a bit confusing...maybe not. Well, here it is. Chapter 6: The demon   
"Please let me explain!" begged Tomoe.  
"Why should I listen to you? You're the reason he's gone!." sobbed Kaoru. Tomoe shook her head no and hung her head slightly.  
"I'm here to save you all. You are all under the controll of a demon." Kaoru put her hands in front of her face but instead of feeling shocked she became enraged.  
"YOU LIAR! YOU LOVED KENSHIN AND WANT HIM FOR YOUSELF! YOU JUST WANT TO CAUSE US SUFFERING BECAUSE HE WAS WITH US!"  
"No, let me explain. He was being controlled by a demon and that same demon is taking controll of you!" Kaoru began to fight her anger but quickly realized that Tomoe was right. She had been having less and less controll over her actions. Her false anger begain to boil and she tried to fight it back. In her struggle with the inner being she burst out in her pain.  
"HELP US IF THATS WHAT YOUR HERE FOR!WHO IS THIS DEMON ANYWAY?!" Kaoru fell to her knees again and Tomoe touched her shoulder. Tomoe's eyes dulled.  
"The demon is my first feance. He's looking for revenge. In his rage he eventually became a demon and searched revenge for the one who killed him and me. I have come to help you because I know it is not your fault." She took her hand off Kaoru's shoulder and called out, "Come out and face me spirit." A heavy weight seemed to lift off Kaoru and she saw a dull gray shadow in front of her.  
A voice spoke out of the shadow, "You can at least call me by my name."  
Tomoe looked up with angerd eyes, "You don't deserve it murderer. Kenshin was not supposed to leave this world yet. He had a mission that you ened with your anger." Tomoe stood up and reached out for the shadow but the shadow dissapeared and reappeared behind Kaoru. Then he entered Kaoru and spoke through her.  
"If you want me you will have to kill her. Pull my soul out and you will take hers with you." Kaoru felt as though she were being squeezed into a tight space. She tried to scream out. She heard the voice that possesed her and desperately wanted to cry out that she wanted to die. As if the shadow understood her thoughts he spoke. "It seemes that she even desires death. Grant it for her and take me."  
Tomoe glared. "I know as well as you do that if I take her soul with you in her body that she will be a part of your spiritual life forever. She will belong to the deepest pits of makai. She doesn't deserve that at all."  
The spirit laughed."Then what will you do?" Tomoe released a small smile and in her hand appeared a silver string with a hook on the end. It glowed as though madde from the light of the stars as she held it. Fear shiverd trough the posessed Kaoru's body.  
"You know what this is. I know you do." An almost unrecognizable gleam appeared in Tomoes eyes.  
"How did you get that." asked the spirit.  
"I came for you and so you will come. I was allowed to borrow it for this mission." With that she threw the hook at Kaoru's body and it entered.  
I saw you today  
you laughed and said youd stay  
so I prepared my home only to let it fall apart  
he planned it from the start  
I fell asleep and you whispered to me  
as i sat and gazed up at the sky alone  
tears streaming down my face  
here is my silent goodbye  
to a silently restless sky   
So, what do you think? Short, yes but I didn't want it to end this chapter. Sorry if your a bit dissapointed. Well, send in your reviews and so forth. Thanks everyone. 


	7. Eien

Well, im certianly on a roll. Indeed it is beggining to sound like Yu Yu Hakusho. Im sorry if it bothers anyone but when our surrounded with people such as my friends it is difficult to deveate from that anime. Well, so the story continues. I hope to make this one nice and long for all of you. And in case you were wondering, the paragraph at the end is the beggining of the song. I dont think you will se much of that song but just so you know, its still running through Kaoru's mind. I just dont wish to write that all out or this fan ficion will become old. Um well, here goes.   
Tomoe had thrown the hook at Kaoru's possesed body and it entered like a whisp of smoke through a screen. It did not go completely through though. A look of shock spread across Kaoru's face. "KIYOSATO. COME FORTH!" Tomoe pulled the silver string and out came the shadow like a fish on a line, and like a fish he squirmed to escape the thread with no effect.  
Kaoru, meanwhile, had regained controll of her body. She watched the scene on her knees. Then the shadow stopped and began to laugh. "You do realize it is too late don't you? Isn't it odd that after all this rukus no one has come out to see what is going on? I have almost completed my duty here. You may as well let me free.",said Kiyosato. A look of rage spread across Tomoes face and she pulled the demon towards her. Then she cluched it in her hand and Dissapeared.  
Kaoru panicked. She ran into the dojo and went to check up on Yahiko. He wasn't in his room. She ran around and found Sanosuke. He was on the floor of the kitchen with a bloody knife in his hand. Blood poured out of his neck and chest. She cried and went to look for Yahiko and Megumi. Megumi was no where in site so she kept going.  
Finnaly she ran across Yahiko. He was on his side in one of the rooms he usually trained in. He looked almost like Kenshin did with the sword and the wound. Yahiko was still alive though. He looked up at Kaoru with blood and tears covering his face. "Help me Mrs. Kaoru. I don't wan't to die. It wans't me. I was possesed. I didn't want to sensei." Kaoru rested his head on her lap as she cried bitter tears. Then she heard someone enter and scamper around the dojo. Then she heard a cry and someone call her name. It was Megumi.  
"Megumi?" whispered Kaoru. "MEGUMI!!!!!!!!"  
"WHERE ARE YOU?!" cried the doctor. Kaoru said nothing but waited and looked down at her oshiego. She stroked his head an watched as her Kimono turned crimson. Blood slowly leaked out of Yahiko's mouth and he coughed spraying more of it on both of them. Megumi rushed in at that moment. "What happened?!" she cried. Kaoru just shook her head.  
"Save him Megumi." whispered Kaoru. "Just save him. What happened doesn't matter. He doesn't deserve to die. He's too........too young. He has too much to learn. He's too young." megumi took the boy from Kaoru and left in a hurry. Kaoru stayed on the floor. After Megumis footsteps had faded into silence Tomoe appeared once again. She looked at the scene. Then at the sword.  
"Im sorry Kaoru. Im sorry I was too late to save you from more pain. I'm sorry your friend is dead. I'm afraid Yahiko will die though. This damned sword carries a curse now. Even if it wil no longer affect anyone now it will be cursed as a demonic object. Kiyosato's soul has been destroyed. At least the angered part of it. He is no longer a demon. He will no longer bother anyone anymore. This sword will be taken back into the spirit world and be kept safe.  
Kaoru shook her head and put her face in her hands. "It wont change the fact that all the people I have loved, except Megumi, have been taken away. I know even she will die soon. I am the only one who knows of her illness. I will be alone. Completely alone." Tomoe placed her hand on Kaoru's shoulder.  
"I knew how you felt when Kenshin died. I remember when I learned that Kiyosato died, I said nothing to anyone for a long time. Kenshin helped me love again. He is in a diffrent part of heaven. Sanousuke is with him though. It would normally be considered suicide, which is an unpardonable sin, but since they were possesed it is not so. It is considered murder by another party. I will never see him again. I work for the lord. I can never see him again."  
"Can you take he souls of the living?" Kaoru stared at the puddle of blood on the floor. Tomoe nodded. Then Kaoru felt that Yahiko had gone from the world. She imagined him once more resting on her lap with blood leaking out from his wound and blood spurting from his mouth. Then she imagined Sanosuke on the floor of her kitchen. The pool of blood growing in diameter. "Take me with you. Take me to see Kenshin. I have heard Yahiko's silent goodbye. I want to see them. Take me with you." Tomoe held a firmer grip on Kaoru's shoulder and it went through. She nodded once and Kaorus soul left her body. Slowly her body fell and a splash was heard as she landed in the scarlet puddle.  
  
I saw you today  
you laughed and said youd stay  
so I prepared my home only to let it fall apart  
he planned it from the start  
I fell asleep and you whispered to me  
as i sat and gazed up at the sky alone  
tears streaming down my face  
here is my silent goodbye  
to a silently restless sky  
  
I held you once with confidence  
Knowing you were here  
in my arms  
Making me whole  
You said you'd never leave me.  
You said youd never go  
But now your slipping slowly  
moving on to better people  
I see now that you have to leave  
It is not of your choice  
I promise I will not cry  
as long as you promise me  
Promise me you'll come back  
or at least hold me one more time  
I wish to feel your warmth  
one last time  
  
Hold me tonight love  
Hold me tonight  
Hold me till the morning dawns  
Sing to me softly  
Sing to me sweetly  
Sing to me of your return  
I'll wait here forever  
waiting for you  
I'll wait here forever  
till you return  
Sing to me softly  
Sing to me sweetly  
Sing to me your silent goodbye  
Sing to me a silent goodbye  
  
Tell me you love me  
Love of my life  
Tell me you love me  
One last time  
For if you leave forever  
I'll have that one thought  
So I can keep going  
My silent goodbye  
  
Kaoru was now in a feild. She was waiting. Waiting for something. Someone. Then he came walking over to her. He walked slowly at first looking down at the ground. Then he looked up and began to run. Kenshin's rd hair blew behind him. He was wearing dark blue. Kaoru opened her arms to receive him and he did the same. They embraced and held on to each other untill Kaoru heard someone else running toward them. They looked over and saw Sano and Yahiko running up to them. Kaoru received them into her arms as well. Tears streamed down Kaorus face as she looked at Yahiko. She begged forgiveness for her treatment of him in the last days and he forgave her. A week later Megumi appeared. Kenshin greeted her. Kenshin smiled and looked around at everyone with him. I am happy now, that I am. I have payed for my sins and now I will have peace for eternity. He looks up at the sky. I wonder if they know that I was watching them in my dreams. I know they must have known. I only wish things had gone diffrently in my life. Oh well, at least I will be happy.  
  
Forever  
  
(Read my comment if you don't usually. Trust me.)  
  
Smiles. I may have lied about a few things but oh well. It shall not really be the end though. I will make an alternate ending so dont think it's completely over. This version is. I thank all my reviewers for helping me finish it. I must thank a friend of mine too. He sent me an email rather than review here. He helped. He liked it alot so that motivated me to write this last chapter. Oh, just so you know this was supposed to be the altrnate ending but I decided to switch. I am warning you, the next ending will not be a happy one. It will be good though, I assure you of that. I am sorry if there isnt as much of Kenshi as you all may have hoped. It was originally suposed to be only the first three chapters but I changed that very quickly. Once again, i'm sorry. I will be writing a new fan fic soon so tell me what you all want it to be about because I wish to please my audiance. It doesn't have to be RK. It can be Inu Yasha, Yu Yu Hakusho (I may be best on those.) Yu-Gi-Oh, or Slayers. I'll have help from my friend if it's yu-gi-oh. But yeah, that's all. 


	8. Alternate ending 1: Mistake

Um, I am sorry if I reverse the alternate endings but this is supposed to be the second one, or, the last one. There should be an alternate ending before this. Oh well, his one is depressing. More so than the orginal ending. If you don't want to read it you don't have to. I wrote this ending for my friend anyway. Well, enjoy!  
  
Tomoe had thrown the hook at Kaoru's possesed body and it entered like a whisp of smoke through a screen. It did not go completely through though. A look of shock spread across Kaoru's face. "KIYOSATO. COME FORTH!" Tomoe pulled the silver string and out came the shadow like a fish on a line, and like a fish he squirmed to escape the thread with no effect.   
  
Kaoru, meanwhile, had regained controll of her body. She watched the scene on her knees. Then the shadow stopped and began to laugh. "You do realize it is too late don't you? Isn't it odd that after all this rukus no one has come out to see what is going on? I have almost completed my duty here. You may as well let me free.",said Kiyosato. A look of rage spread across Tomoes face and she pulled the demon towards her. Then she cluched it in her hand and Dissapeared.   
  
Kaoru panicked. She ran into the dojo and went to check up on Yahiko. He wasn't in his room. She ran around and found Sanosuke. He was on the floor of the kitchen with a bloody knife in his hand. Blood poured out of his neck and chest. She cried and went to look for Yahiko and Megumi. Megumi was no where in site so she kept going.   
  
Finnaly she ran across Yahiko. He was on his side in one of the rooms he usually trained in. He looked almost like Kenshin did with the sword and the wound. Yahiko was still alive though. He looked up at Kaoru with blood and tears covering his face. "Help me Mrs. Kaoru. I don't wan't to die. It wans't me. I was possesed. I didn't want to sensei." Kaoru rested his head on her lap as she cried bitter tears. Then she heard someone enter and scamper around the dojo. Then she heard a cry and someone call her name. It was Megumi.  
  
"Megumi?" whispered Kaoru. "MEGUMI!!!!!!!!"   
  
"WHERE ARE YOU?!" cried the doctor. Kaoru said nothing but waited and looked down at her oshiego. She stroked his head an watched as her Kimono turned crimson. Blood slowly leaked out of Yahiko's mouth and he coughed spraying more of it on both of them. Megumi rushed in at that moment. "What happened?!" she cried. Kaoru just shook her head.  
  
"Save him Megumi." whispered Kaoru. "Just save him. What happened doesn't matter. He doesn't deserve to die. He's too........too young. He has too much to learn. He's too young." megumi took the boy from Kaoru and left in a hurry. Kaoru stayed on the floor. After Megumis footsteps had faded into silence Kaoru looked at the sword on the floor. She stared in silence. Thoughts reeled in her head and images of the past flashed back to her. Without hesitiation she picked up the sword. It was too long. She felt awkward with it but decided it didn't matter.   
  
She quicky plunged it deep within her body until it had gone clean through. Pain seered through her body as the watched the life blood pour from her. Her vision became fuzzy and befor her she saw Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sanosuke. She watched Kenshin closely. There were tears streaming down his face. He shook his head and turned away. Everyone else followed. She tried to cry out but darkness enveloped her and she saw no more.Slowly her body fell and a splash was heard as she landed in the scarlet puddle.  
  
She flew from her body and was being taken away by a black shadow. She saw the spirit world and there in front of her was Tomoe. She shook her head slowly as she looked at Kaoru, "You should not have done what you did. Suicid is an unpardonable sin. You will be cast into hell. Kenshin will not be there though for he has paid for his sins and considering the cercumstances of his death, he is not considered a suicide case. I am truley sorry. I do not make these decitions." Tomoe disappeared and the shadows lead her to a land full of wailing and gnashing of teath, where she suffered for eternity.  
  
A few weeks later Megumi died of an illness that she had and joined Kenshin in the spirit world. There he was with Yahiko, Sano, and Tomoe. "Do you think we'll ever see Kaoru again Shinta?", asked Yahiko.  
  
"I am afraid not Yahiko. We can do nothing for her now. Nothing." He then embraced his wife, Tomoe.   
  
I saw you today  
  
you laughed and said youd stay  
  
so I prepared my home only to let it fall apart  
  
he planned it from the start  
  
I fell asleep and you whispered to me  
  
as i sat and gazed up at the sky alone  
  
tears streaming down my face  
  
here is my silent goodbye  
  
to a silently restless sky  
  
I held you once with confidence  
  
Knowing you were here  
  
in my arms  
  
Making me whole  
  
You said you'd never leave me.   
  
You said youd never go  
  
But now your slipping slowly  
  
moving on to better people  
  
I see now that you have to leave  
  
It is not of your choice  
  
I promise I will not cry  
  
as long as you promise me  
  
Promise me you'll come back  
  
or at least hold me one more time  
  
I wish to feel your warmth  
  
one last time  
  
Hold me tonight love  
  
Hold me tonight  
  
Hold me till the morning dawns  
  
Sing to me softly  
  
Sing to me sweetly  
  
Sing to me of your return  
  
I'll wait here forever  
  
waiting for you  
  
I'll wait here forever  
  
till you return  
  
Sing to me softly  
  
Sing to me sweetly  
  
Sing to me your silent goodbye  
  
Sing to me a silent goodbye  
  
Tell me you love me  
  
Love of my life  
  
Tell me you love me  
  
One last time  
  
For if you leave forever  
  
I'll have that one thought  
  
So I can keep going  
  
My silent goodbye  
  
Did I make you all cry harder than last time? Tell me the truth! Oh, an just so you know, I had these alternate endings done befor I even got to the fourth chapter. They were completely preplanned.Well, send in your reviews! I thank you all who have reviewed. i tried to reach my goal of 35 reviews but I suppose this story isn't that good. Well, i'll try again! Look for more stories by me. They should come out soon. I hope. I wrote them months ago and they need to be typed and posted. They'll be Yu Yu Hakuso for all you fans of that show. (If you don't watch it, well, it's good....let me just leave it at that.) Ja Matta Tomodaichi! 


End file.
